The Bitch and the Pussy
by CigarettesandWhiskey
Summary: Stiles wants to forgets he's in a secret relationship with the captain of the high school football team, especially when said captain is naked and thrusting. But he's reminded every time he sees him with his fake girlfriend.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters.

**Warning**

Explicit sex scene, swearing and some homophobic language

* * *

><p>"HALE HAS DONE IT! TOUCHDOWN! BEACON HILLS' WOLVES HAVE WON!"<p>

The announcer shouted with too much enthusiasm for a simple high school football game. Even the coach was more reserved.

The man of the hour was Derek Hale, captain of the football team, who scored the winning touchdown with mere seconds to spare. Derek threw off his helmet and was hoisted up by the rest of team and scanned the audience. To everyone else it looked he was looking at his girlfriend in a low-cut top, when in fact he was looking, lovingly, at the skinny teen boy in glasses and a plaid shirt standing to side of the bleachers: his secret boyfriend.

While Derek wasn't exactly ashamed of being gay, his love for football and fear of being kicked off the team made him keep his sexuality secret, but soon his love for Stiles started to conflict with his love of playing football.

Stiles smiled and winked at Derek and walked off to their secret meeting place to celebrate his big win. Stiles may have had no interest in football (outside the hot guys in tight shorts), but Derek loved it and he loved him for it.

Derek went to the locker room and stripped, trying his hardest not to think of his funtime with Stiles; a boner in a high school shower with other guys, especially Jackson "the Douche" Whittemore, around is a no-no. After thirty minutes he was finished and changed into clothes that always drove Stiles mad with lust; tight, dark jeans, a white t-shirt and his letterman jacket.

He walked out of the locker room and was about to text Stiles when he noticed Kate, his fake girlfriend and total bitch, leaning against his car.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Derek asked with obvious venom  
>Kate sauntered over, flicking her hair "<em>We're<em> going to the after game party."

"_I'm_ not. _I_ have plans" Derek said with a scowl. He was looking forward to tonight, but he had a feeling his fake girlfriend would ruin it.

"Well, now _your_ plans involve coming with your girlfriend to a party where everyone who's anyone at the high school will be. Be a bit strange for the captain of the football team's girlfriend to turn up alone." she said with a smirk. "'Where's your boyfriend, Kate' they'll ask. 'Oh, he's fucking some lanky queer nerd'."

Derek stared at her with anger in his eyes, hating how Kate always denigrates Stiles with obvious jealousy, but Derek couldn't risk her telling the football team and the whole school his secret.

"Fine" Derek huffed out "Get in the car and give me a minute." Derek turned aroun and took out his phone,

**_To Moles_**  
><em>Sorry, Kate is making me go to the after party. I'll make it up to you. 3<em>

Stiles stood in the old, run-down gazebo with white paint peeling off in Santos Park. It was where Derek and Stiles first met and its location was perfect; at this time there's no-one, not even perverts, in the park. Stiles felt his phone buzz, which caused his heart to speed up; he knew this was Derek saying he was on his way.  
>But when Stiles read his text, his smiled dropped and he's sure his heart stopped. <em>That bitch<em>, Stiles thought. _She knew we had plans. She's just being a jealous petty bitch._

_**To Captain Handsome**_  
><em>It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow.<em>

Stiles isn't certain whether he meant to miss a heart on the end or just forgot.  
><em>What have I got myself in to?<em> Stiles thought sitting in the gazebo and remembering when he and Derek first got together.

_**Seven Months Earlier**_

Stiles had a pretty standard birthday; his dad making him pancakes and his best friend Scott telling how many more years until they'll no longer need fake IDs. But it was different when he opened his locker and found a wrapped present in it. He took it and went to his spot; a single oak tree near the football field where he could study in peace and ogle the football players, especially his crush Derek Hale.

Stiles looked at the present. It was square shaped in silver wrapping with a golden bow and a tag that said "To Stiles" with a single kiss. He tore it open and was taken back by what it was; it was a first edition of his favourite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, with a note inside that had a smell of a very manly and very familiar cologne.

"_Meet me at the old gazebo in Santos Park at 11:30pm to get your other present._"

Stiles at the note and wonder what it meant. Do someone take a liking to the fast-talking, skinny gay awkward nerd that was Stanisław "Stiles" Stilinski? Or…was it a trick, a ruse by the football team to lure the gay boy somewhere isolated and with no witnesses?

Stiles decided to take the risk and went to the gazebo, but with some precaution; taking his baseball bat and putting it in his backpack. Looking at his watch and looked around when the minute hand went from 29 to 30. He saw a dark figure approaching and he sat down and put his hand in his backpack, looking around to see other figures: there were none.

Soon the figure entered into the light from the gazebo and the angelic, Greek statue-like features of the captain of the Wild Wolves, Derek "Wolfboy" Hale, in a black Henley with jeans and a sexy-as-hell leather jacket and a gift bow on his forehead.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said with a sexy smirk on his perfect face.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked with a breathless voice

"Didn't this make it obvious?" he asked pointing to the bow "I'm your other present."  
>Stiles stared at him with his mouth agape, trying to say words but nothing would come out.<p>

"I guess this is shocking to you, but you're very cute…for a nerd" Derek smirked as Stiles came out of his daze.  
>"Cute? Nerd?! But, your straight? And you barely know me" said Stiles trying to form sentences.<p>

"I know you, Stanisław. I know your favourite book is _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Your favourite movie is _Seven Samurai_. Your favourite album is _Sound of Silver_ by LCD Soundsystem. Your favourite song is "Mother of Pearl" by Roxy Music. Your favourite TV show is _How I Met Your Mother_. Your favourite colour is aquamarine. Should I go on?" asked Derek with a sly smirk.

"How did you know all that?" Stiles questioned with an amazed look

"You've fascinated me ever since your cute ass sat under that oak tree. So I asked your friends about you and heard your conversations in the hallway and I really loved those fucking moles".

"You could have just _asked_ me?" Stiles queried while blushing.  
>"I didn't know if you were interested in me. And…I don't want the team to know about me being gay, so flirting with you in the open would raise a few eyebrows." Derek said while sauntering towards Stiles, then grabbing the back of his head and pressing his lips to Stiles'.<p>

Stiles was shocked, for about a second; he wasn't let this opportunity slip and started kissing back, grabbing Derek's back and waist, and smelling that familiar cologne. They soon disconnected with a wet 'smack' sound.

Stiles stared up into Derek's forest green eyes and bit his lip, "Do I get to unwrap my present?"

Derek stood back a bit "Well, I was hoping.." he reach into his inside pocket and took out a single red rose "…to romance you first."

"Good," Stiles said clearing his throat, "because I'm not easy".  
>"It seemed all it took was a kiss," Derek smirked and grabbed Stiles' hand, "but good to know. I had lots of mushy romantic shit to sweep you off your feet tonight."<p>

Derek led him out of the park to his car to go to what was essentially their first date.

_**Present Day**_

Derek got out of his car and stared at the house with drunk high school students on the porch either making out or falling over. Derek felt a buzzing in his pocket and took out his phone, reading the reply and noticing there didn't seem to be any affection in the text.

_God, I feel like shit_ Derek thought, upset at disappointing his boyfriend. He wished it was different, but the world can change, high school never does. The sole consolation was that Derek could drown his sorrows in alcohol.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kate grabbing his arm and dragging him to party. "Try to look like you enjoy my company. _We_ are hopelessly in love after all." Kate spoke with a smug grin.

Derek looked at the blond bitch who made him fear that his boyfriend would be pent up with insecurities at seeing the "happy couple". Always scared that he thought they had sex, but Derek's skin crawled at the idea of kissing Kate; the thought of having sex with her always made him sick. Even drunk, he could restrain himself. Derek wished he had this self-control before when he was forced into this "relationship"

_**Two and a half Months Earlier**_

"Stiles, stop." Derek giggled as Stiles bit along his jaw in the locker room, "Someone might see."

"No-one will be in here for an hour. Plus, I can't resist you in your football uniform." said Stiles while groping Derek's increasingly tight football pants.  
>"Especially when you're not wearing a shirt. You can't really expect me to control myself.." he said while kneeling down, "…when these magnificent abs wanna be licked?"<p>

Stiles soon starting kissing and licking down Derek's abs while unbuttoning his pants. He eventually got them undone and started mouthing Derek's strained cock through his jockstrap.

At that moment, a calculating female voice brought them out of their hot moment, "Well, well, what do we have here?" and in came Kate Argent, sister to Allison Argent and alpha bitch of Beacon Hills High.

Derek pulled his pants up and Stiles turned away, embarrassed and red in the face.  
>"You're not going to say anything, right Kate?" Derek asked, vainly believing that Kate was capable of mercy.<p>

"Maybe not," she said with calculating eyes, "it depends if you say yes"

"To what?" Derek asked with trepidation.

"I want to be queen of this high school. Get that fucking bitch Lydia off her pedestal. I've gotten as far as I can on my own. But, if I start dating the hunky captain of the football team," she said huskily touching Derek's cheek, who flinched from her touch, "well, I'll get to the top."

Derek turned his neck to look at Stiles who had a contemplative look on his face "I don't think I can do-"  
>"Derek." Stiles interrupted "Can I talk to you, in private?"<p>

They walked into the showers and Stiles looked at Derek with sad eyes,  
>"Say yes." Stiles said reluctantly<br>"What?!"  
>"Derek, I don't want to be reason you have to stop playing football. If fake-dating that <em>bitch<em> is what it takes to keep this secret, I'm fine with it."  
>"Stiles, I-mmph."<br>"No." Stiles silenced him with his lips. "Derek, I'm fine with this. You'll just be holding hands in the hallway, I think I can handle it. Also, I'm loving the idea of making _her_ jealous, knowing she can never have you."  
>"You make it sound like a badly written erotic novel" Derek smirked. "Okay, I'll say yes…for you. But are you sure? I don't want you punching her in a jealous rage then you carrying me away as your own."<br>Stiles laughed "I can handle it."

_**Present Day**_

Stiles couldn't handle it. He promised he wouldn't be jealous and insecure, but seeing Derek with his arm around Kate's waist and Kate giving Derek pecks on his face brought the creeping insecurity that Kate was better than Stiles; Kate was gorgeous and busty with flawless skin while Stiles was skinny, unremarkable with moles on his neck.

Stiles arrived home finding the place empty. His father had left a note saying he had tp leave due to a serious call and made him some spaghetti Bolognese. As Stiles warmed up the cold food, his mind wandered to imaging Derek and Kate at the after game party. Getting drunk. Derek lowering his inhibitions and kissing Kate. And right on time, the green eyed monster appeared.

Stiles thought it was karma for the last time he had fun with this secret relationship by making Derek jealous. Which led to him having the greatest sex of his life…so far.

_**One and three-quarter Months Earlier**_

The Argents were having a party. Both their parents were out of town visiting a sick relative, leaving Kate in charge who invited the hierarchy of Beacon Hills high; the "it" boys and girls. The only way Stiles got invited was via his friendship with Scott, Allison Argent's boyfriend.

That's how Stiles found himself leaning against a mantelpiece in a crowded living room, holding a red Solo cup of PBR, watching Kate rub her hands all over Derek as she talked to the former king and queen of Beacon Hills High; Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin. Even though Stiles could see Derek's discomfort at being subjected to Kate's slimy touch, he still felt a twang of jealousy, which was not even stifled when Derek offered his only smile of the night looking at Stiles.

Stiles downed his drink and headed for the table with drinks. As he reached out for a can of Bud, a tanned hand reached for it as well, and he and Stiles touch hands, Stiles looked up and saw a good-looking guy with deep dimples as he smiled.

"Sorry, take it. You've looked upset most of the night, I think you need it" the Handsome Stranger offered.  
>"Thanks. I'm Stiles." Stiles extended his hand and the stranger took it.<br>"I'm Danny"  
>"So…" Stiles looked around and saw Derek looking quite intensely at him. At that moment, Stiles had a devilish idea, "you here alone?"<br>"Well, I was hoping to come with someone, but he's a bit of a chickenshit." Danny seemed to say the insult with some affection.

Afterwards, Danny and Stiles were sitting on the piano chair, in clear view of Derek and his "gang of douches" as Stiles called them. They just talked about stuff; films, TV, music, gay stuff.

Greenburg, a kiss-ass jock whose been trying to be accepted by the "cool guys", approached the sofa that Derek, Kate, Lydia and Jackson.  
>"Hey, look at those faggots. I bet they'll be sucking each other cocks later." he said pointing to Danny and Stiles laughing and talking, which caught the group's attention. Kate laughed, Lydia just rolled her eyes, Jackson and Derek seemed to stare with mad looks in their eyes.<p>

After an hour of talking, Danny grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him out the back into the garden. All the while, Derek and Jackson were staring at them leaving. They got out back and sat on a swinging bench attached to an impressive, probably imported redwood.

"Stiles, can I confess something?" Danny said twiddling his thumbs, "I'm afraid to say I've been using you". Stiles stared at him in disbelief and relief, "You know that guy I mentioned?"

"The one you called a chickenshit bastard with perfect abs, perfect lips and perfect use of his tongue?" Stiles asked with a smirk.  
>Danny smile "Yeah, that one. Well, he's here and I was kind of hoping to make him jealous."<br>Stiles started to laugh while Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed, "I'm doing the exact same thing with you. I have a secret boyfriend as well, and I thought I would have some fun with him."

Danny smirked, "You sly bastard." and he laughed with Stiles.  
>"So what happens now?" Stiles asked, chuckling.<br>"Well," Danny began, leaning back, "Three things will happen: 1) They dump us 2) They drag us somewhere to have secret, dirty, possessive sex, or 3) They finally stop being pussies, stop caring what others think and come out right now and publicly declare their love for us. Number two is most likely."  
>"That's comforting." Stiles sighed out.<p>

They both return inside. Danny said he was going to toilet and will be back soon, while Stiles sat back in the piano chair. About two minutes later he saw Jackson leave the "Cool Clique Couch" and go up the stairs. Stiles swears he was running up the stairs. After fifteen minutes, Stiles was worried and went upstairs to the bathroom. The door was locked and Stiles was about to knock when he heard grunting. Male grunting. Two separate male grunting. Almost sure one says "Faster Jacks" and the other says "You like that? Tell me I'm better than that nerd".  
>"No" Stiles said slightly chuckling, trying to stifle his laugh while he put the pieces together.<p>

Stiles descended the stairs with a smile and noticed that Derek and Kate were no longer on the sofa. He smile soon dropped, fearful of where they went. He approached Scott and Allison in a loving embrace.

"Hey, horn dogs. What happened to Kate and Derek?" Stiles asked, trying to act nonchalantly  
>"Kate wasn't feeling well and went to bed. Derek left." Scott said as he returned to eating Allison's face.<p>

Stiles felt disappointment that his jealousy plan didn't work for him as he wanted it to. He was happy it worked for Danny, but still..  
>"Right, well I'm gonna go." Stiles exclaimed to Scott and, by extension, Allison. Neither said anything, just waved their hands while continuing their intense game of tonsil tennis.<p>

Stiles grabbed his jacket and walked into the cold air. As he walked down Hearst Avenue to catch the bus home, he heard the guttural hum of a car slowly driving on the road. He stopped and turned around and saw it was Derek's awesome Camaro. The car stopped beside him and the passenger door opened. Stiles climbed in and saw a very angry looking Derek. After clicking the seatbelt, Derek dropped his foot down and raced to the forest nearby. He eventually stopped at a open clearing.

Eventually Derek grabbed Stiles' collar, kissing and biting his neck and then rubbing his face in his neck  
>"You still smell like his fucking horrible Armani aftershave." Derek growled.<br>Derek then opened the door and left the car. He then opened the passenger door and grabbed Stiles out of the car and shoved him against the car and then shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Stiles moaned; he was _fucking loving_ this. Before, Derek was gentle and careful not to leave any evidence. Now, he was doing everything short of a "Hands Off" sign to show to anyone and everyone that he was taken. Derek then slipped his hand down the back of Stiles' jeans and underwear and caressed his ass while biting his bottom lip. Stiles proceeded to unbutton Derek's black dress shirt and rub his hands over his firm, tight body, with his hand eventually rubbing Derek's expanding dick through his jeans.

Derek eventually pulled away, look at Stiles with such lust and intensity and said simply "Get on your knees."

Stiles complied, with his face parallel with Derek's huge bulge; bursting and groaning to be freed. Derek unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and revealed his huge erection in his pink designer briefs. He then pulled his meaty cock out, grabbed the back of Stiles' head and growled "Suck it. Now!"

Stiles' really loved this new Derek; assertive, domineering, controlling, rough, possessive. Stiles loved the gentle romantic Derek who would make Stiles feel loved and wanted, but he could get use to this Derek, who is forcing him to choke on his hot slab of nine-inch meat while his balls bounce against Stiles' chin. Derek moaned so dirtily and Stiles looked up into his perfectly-sculpted face,

"Oh, yeah, you like that, don't you? You love tasting my massive dick? God! I bet that guy at the party had a tiny dick, couldn't satisfied you properly? And now you get this tasty huge thick sausage all to yourself, don't you, you greedy slut!"

Stiles wanted to say something, but A) He has a large thick penis in his mouth and B) He was really loving the dirty talk. Derek used it sometimes during sex, but this was like porn dirty talk.

After about 15 minutes of amazing face-fucking action, Derek pulled Stiles off his cock with a growl. Stiles whimpered at the lack of cock down his throat. Derek picked him up and threw him over the hood of the Camaro, face first. He then came up behind him, rubbing his throbbing cock into Stiles' still covered ass. Derek grabbed Stiles' torso upwards and Stiles turned his neck to tongue with Derek, as Derek's other hand undid Stiles' belt and buttons.

After sliding the jeans down, Derek forced Stiles to bend over. He grabbed his aching cock and slapped against Stiles' bare ass. "Oh, God. You've got a fucking beautiful ass, Stiles. So firm, so eatable. And no matter how many times I shove my thick prick up your bubble butt, it's always nice and tight."  
>Derek then started slicking his cock with spit and was poking Stiles' hole.<br>"Do you remember when we first had sex? I do. You were begging, gagging to finally have a nice big cock inside you. And you were so fucking tight, I thought I was gonna cum in seconds."

This was really turning Stiles on and he barely touched his own cock. He squirmed when Derek slammed his cock. What Derek said was true; no matter how many times he bottomed or put a dildo up his ass, it would go back to being tighter than a virgin hole. Derek wasn't going as slow or being as gentle as usual, but being rough, raw and fast. It hurt, in a good way, in a way that made Stiles' cock twitched.

"Oh, God, yes, DEREK!" Stiles screamed.  
>"Yes, you fucking love it rough. I'm gonna fuck your brains out so all you know is my name. Forget about that dick at the party. He can't do to what I do to you. What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asked cockily<br>"I…w-want it. G-g-give it to me hard and f-fast, you fucking hunky bastard." Stiles said breathlessly.  
>"Give me t-that huge cock. I want-t all of it. Really fucking h-hard."<br>"Wow!" Derek shouted, "Such a dirty mouth, for such an innocent boy. Good thing I put it to good use earlier. Could still taste my cock on your tongue. And soon -ugh ugh- you'll be tasting something else."

About fifteen minutes into having his asshole wrecked, Derek then grabbed his hair and pulled Stiles ear to his mouth and bit it, causing a slut-like moan to leave Stiles' mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Derek whispered huskily, "Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" he punctuated each syllable with a deep thrust into Stiles' hole.  
>"Hmmm, you, I'm yours." Stiles eventually groaned out<br>"Who?"  
>"You, Derek, only you."<br>"Say, ugh, my name."  
>"D-D-Derek Hale."<br>Stiles was really close now.  
>"Scream it, you horny motherfucker."<br>"AHHH, DEREK HALE!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot hot, white drops of jizz onto Derek's car hood.  
>"Yeah, that's so fucking hot. I'm so fucking close." Derek moaned. He then pulled out, turned Stiles around and forced him on his knees. Then started jerking his meaty cock into Stiles face, while Stiles hung his mouth open, tongue hanging out and panting<br>"Oh, God. You're -uh-uh- panting like a bitch in heat. Oh, yeah, here it comes. Get ready for my load. Oh, STILES!" Derek yelped as white streaks of hot cum splattered over Stiles' face, into his mouth, in his hair and on his neck.

Soon, Derek's cock went flaccid, and it was still big, and they were both panting, with sweat dripping of their foreheads. Stiles started to lick the cum around his lips, then Derek picked him up and started licking the rest.  
>"Now, you smell like me, like you should. God, Stiles you make me so fucking hot."<p>

Derek then drove him home. When they arrived, Derek came off his high from possessiveness and jealousness and began apologising to Stiles, saying how he couldn't stand the thought of Stiles with someone else and just lost control. Stiles then shut him up by kissing him passionately, reminded Derek that he never told him to stop and he fucking loved all of it. Stiles then remembered that his father was on a late shift and wondered if Derek was up for round two.

They finished at round five with a room reeking of sex and a Stiles reeking of Derek.

_**Present Day**_

Derek was quite drunk and miserable. He was just sitting there, listening to the inane chatter of his fake girlfriend's friend and subtly trying to stop Kate's hand from getting closer to his crotch. He wanted to know why Jackson kept looking and staring at some tanned boy. Derek remembers him as that dick who chatted up Stiles.  
>Upon thinking about that, Derek starting thinking about that night; how hot and amazing it was. And how amazing Stiles was. He can't believe that instead of celebrating his football victory in bed with his sexy, gorgeous, cute secret boyfriend, he was sitting with a total vain bitch and her vacuous friends.<p>

After a while and few vodka shots, Derek starting getting a bit morose and was missing Stiles. He then noticed Jackson sneaking out of the closet under the stairs, doing up his belt. Derek then looked to his left and saw Lydia. What the fuck? Derek thought.  
>He then saw the tanned guy who tried to steal his Stiles leave the same closet with his shirt inside-out. Derek stared with his mouth and eyes wide. He couldn't believe it.<br>Half an hour later, Kate got more drunk and more handsy. While trying to control her, Derek noticed the tanned guy looking quite sad at something. He was looking at Jackson and Lydia. They were just talking and touching each other's arm and yet, the guy was looking at them with such jealousy and insecurity and betrayal, as if he was watching them have sex. That's when Derek realises it; Stiles couldn't handle his fake relationship with Kate and he had enough. The last straw was when Kate kissed him and grabbed his crotch

"That's it, Kate!" Derek shouted and shot up from the sofa, staggering a bit, "I've had enough!" Everyone was looking at the them and someone had turn the music off. Derek started to leave, but Kate grabbed his arm.  
>"Where you going, Derek?" Kate said in faux-concern.<br>"You know where I'm going, you fucking bitch."  
>"I guess you won't mind if I tell everyone else?" She said with a smug look<br>"Fine!" Derek shouted, "In fact let me. Attention everyone. I, Derek Anthony Hale, am gay. My boyfriend is Stiles Stilinksi. I have fucked him and he has fucked me. He's fantastic, amazing, sexy, cute, funny, smart and he doesn't deserve this. So, fuck you, Kate, and if anyone has a problem with this, you can go fuck yourself!"

After Derek left, everyone was still silent with wide-eyes, especially Kate. Danny, however was smiling. He put down his drink and ran after Derek, but not before stopping to give a long passionate kiss to Jackson, who didn't push away.  
>"I love you." Danny said with a wide smile and rushed out leaving a captivated and confused audience and probably a really pissed off Lydia Martin.<p>

"Hey, Derek!" Danny shouted. Derek turned around with a scowl on his face. "Remember me?"  
>"Yeah, your that prick who tried to steal Stiles."<br>Danny chuckled, "Trust me, dude, nothing happened. Stiles is great, but he isn't my type. And he is mad about you. That night I met him, he spoke about you with such love in his eyes. Come on, let me drive you to his to get him back."  
>Derek smiled softly "Thanks.", and they began walking towards Danny's car, "So…you and Jackson, eh?"<br>Danny smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing so visibly under his tanned skin.

About forty minutes later, they arrived at Stiles' house. Derek left the car and Danny gave him a 'good luck' fist bump and drove off. Derek was going to text Stiles, but couldn't find his phone. Shit.  
>He went around to Stiles' bedroom window and threw stones at his window.<p>

Stiles heard tapping which awoke him from his restless sleep. He got up to his window and saw a swaying Derek. He opened his window and leaned out.  
>"STILES! Come down." Derek yelled, uncaring of the neighbours.<br>"Shut the fuck up, Derek. It's 2am. The neighbours will complain to my dad." Stiles whispered.  
>"Then come down."<br>"No."  
>"If you don't come down," Derek started mounting the wall flower thing, "I'll come up."<br>"Just…just go home, Derek." Stiles said closing his window. He didn't want Derek to come in. He's been thinking about and revaluating the relationship and if Derek came in that would fuck up his thinking…because Derek would be fucking him.

Stiles gets worried after ten minutes, because Derek is a stubborn bastard who would continue making vain attempts to get to Stiles' window, but Stiles couldn't hear anything.  
>He opens his window and sees Derek laying on the ground, Oh, God Stiles thought, rushing down the stairs, out the door and fell besides Derek.<br>"Oh, God, God, shit. Please be okay, please Derek. I'm sorry, I'm not mad, I love you and I'll wait forever for you." Stiles cried as he began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
>Then Derek grins, slips his tongue in Stiles' mouth and started kissing him. Stiles kissed back but then shoved back and punch Derek in the shoulder.<br>"You fucking dick." Stiles said with a smile and a chuckle "You asshole. I thought you were seriously hurt."  
>"I'm a football player, Stiles." he said with a cocky smirk, "I've had worst injuries than a six foot drop."<p>

They soon got up and went into Stiles', up to his bedroom. Stiles sat on his computer chair, while Derek stood, swaying less with him beginning to sober.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting the traditional celebratory blowjob from your girlfriend?" Stiles asked with such venom, a snakebite would be less poisonous.  
>"Stiles, nothing ever happened between me and Kate." he said soothingly<br>"I know, but you can't blame me for thinking that. She perfect for you." Stiles said looking down, "She's beautiful and the queen bee and you're the hunky football captain."  
>"And?" Derek asked with sarcasm "She's a dumb, humourless bitch. You are kind, funny, smart and more gorgeous than her. She's a fucking cookie cutter, no different from others trying to fit in. You're a snowflake; unique and don't give a shit what others think. And I don't blame you for thinking she would try something because she did tonight. And that's when I told her to fuck off and told everyone in that room that I was gay and dating the most amazing man in the world."<p>

Stiles looked up at Derek with tears of joy in his eyes. He then leap at Derek and kissed him like it was the last time.  
>"But, Derek, what about football?" Stiles asked when he pulled away reluctantly.<br>"I love football, but I love you more, Stiles." Derek stated while peppering Stiles' face with kisses.

They didn't have sex that night, gentle or rough, they just held each other naked in bed, studying each others features for what they loved and touching every inch of their bodies, and realising how lucky they were; Stiles had the hunky, lovable captain of the high school football team to keep him safe and loved; and Derek had the kind, understanding, gorgeous school nerd to guide him and give him a good kick in the ass when he needed it.

The End.


End file.
